


Celestial

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is in a lackluster marriage: enter cas lol, Emotional Affair, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not about writing angsty heart wrenching fics so this is not that lol, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean is in a less than stellar marriage, but he assumes things will work themselves out. At the same time, Mr. Castiel Novak becomes his new co-worker at school and Dean has to rethink everything he thought he had figured out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for ages and I've finally come through! This is the longest fic I have ever written and let me tell you- I have so much respect for those writers churning out novel-length fics. You guys are heroes. 
> 
> Anyway! This was written a little quickly but I hope you enjoy! There is a bit of angst but a lot of fluff. So prepare yourself. Also, all mistakes are mine.

“Dean! You’re forgetting your lunch!” Rachel sat on a stool in the kitchen and held out the gray lunch bag, holding her coffee in her other hand. She rolled her eyes as her husband ran back from the living room. 

“Thanks,” Dean leaned in and gave her the mandatory peck on the cheek. He rushed out the door, lunch and backpack in hand. He froze for a second, trying to remember where he had parked. He saw his beautiful black car glisten in the morning sun. He grinned at it like a kid on Christmas morning. Dean took a quick look at himself in the rearview mirror as he slid in. His hair was slightly unkempt but still passably professional. He tried to smooth it out best he could and peeled out of the complex lot. 

~ 

Dean got to school just in time; he navigated the small maze that was the high school and arrived at his classroom and settled into his desk, turning on his laptop to check his emails. 

“Rough night?” 

He looked up at his coworker, Jody, or Ms. Mills. She was standing by the door smiling sheepishly at him. She was one of Dean’s favorite coworkers- he appreciated her no-nonsense attitude and kind nature. 

“Kind of. I didn’t sleep too well. Must’ve been the late-night caffeine.” 

Dean had been up until midnight grading assignments, and he couldn’t blame anyone but himself as he had procrastinated. He drank a cup of coffee to stay awake but it had worked too well. 

“Bummer. I’ve told you to stick to decaf,” She replied, hands on her hips. 

“I know, I know. But it’s so bland.” Dean frowned as Jody laughed and a second later, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Excuse me,” the stranger said. Dean had never seen the man before. He was a tall guy, had an athletic build, and was dressed in navy blue pants and a baby blue oxford button-down shirt. It complemented his deep blue eyes, crinkled with experience, or tiredness. Probably both. 

Dean licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

“Oh hey, Castiel! Come on in. I don’t think you’ve met Dean, have you?” Jody waved him inside and Castiel gave a small shy smile. He strided in with purpose. 

“I don’t think I have. Hi, I’m Mr. Novak. Or Castiel, I suppose,” he said, extending his hand to shake Dean’s. His hand was warm and strong, and Dean felt somewhat intimidated. 

“Uh- nice to meet you! I’m Dean. Or Mr. Winchester,” he replied. He subtly took in the smell of Castiel’s cologne. He smelled crisp and clean, and Dean wanted to lean in to catch another whiff. 

“He’s the new 11th grade English teacher,” Jody chimed in. 

“Oh, right, I had forgotten the new one was coming in today. Guess we won’t have to deal with Bela anymore.” 

“And thank goodness for that.” Jody and Dean laughed as Castiel chuckled, seeming unsure of what they were talking about. 

“Bela was... free-spirited, to put it kindly,” Dean told him. 

“Or some would say totally unfit for a teaching position of any kind,” Jody scoffed. 

Bela would bounce into class and put on movies three out of the five days of the week, would assign meaningless assignments that she never graded, and she’d show up 3 hours late without any excuse besides, “oops, I slept in!” The kids loved her but the teachers were definitely miffed. 

“Well hopefully I fit in better,” Castiel replied, rubbing his neck nervously. 

“You already seem like you do, with your nicely ironed shirt,” Dean blabbered. He didn’t mean to show how much attention he had been paying to Castiel’s wardrobe. 

“Ha, thanks. I tried my best,” he said, blushing a little. He looked nice with a little tint on his high cheekbones. What was Dean thinking? He straightened up and cleared his throat, spared a glance at Jody whose eyebrows were slightly raised. 

“Okay, well I better get going! I’ve gotta make some copies before the kids come in. Castiel, you wanted to ask me something? Come on, follow me.” Jody waved bye to Dean while Castiel followed, turning once to smile at him. He raised his hand to wave and quickly looked away. 

Dean was left alone with his slightly elevated heart rate. Just because Mr. Novak was attractive and fit and kind-looking didn’t mean he couldn’t focus on his work. He was just a guy. 

He looked down at his intertwined hands and spun his wedding ring around. 

~

“Don’t forget to finish numbers 3-10!” Dean yelled at the kids before they tumbled out of his class, heading to lunch; eager to escape the troubling world of pre-calculus. 

“Maybe we’ll see Mr. Novak at lunch,” a girl named Rose indiscreetly whispered to her friend, Emma. 

“I hope so! He's so hot,” Emma replied, eyebrows waggling suggestively. They quickly walked out with a bounce in their step. 

Dean rubbed his face with his hand, rolling his eyes. Mr. Novak had unwittingly become the new hot teacher. Just what Dean needed, really- teens ogling and fawning over him while he was secretly, perhaps, doing the same. 

He remembered his first year 3 years ago. Dean had to learn and manage his own awkward student crushes before it got out of hand. One student had suggested private tutorials and he quickly shut that down. Thankfully, most students got the memo and he didn’t have trouble anymore, apart from the occasional blushing of shy ones when they asked him math questions after class. 

Plus, they all knew he was married and sometimes asked questions about how his wife was doing. 

He and Rachel had been together for 6 years. They met in college their senior year and dated until, 3 years later, Dean popped the question. 

He had debated doing it for months with himself as Rachel kept dropping hints. She kept leaving magazines in their shared apartment open to ads with engagement rings. Or they’d be out shopping and she’d say, “that would be a nice wedding dress, don’t you think?” Dean would just nod, give a tight smile, and drag her away. 

It’s not that Dean didn’t want to commit; he just wasn’t sure it was the right time. Or a small part of him wasn’t sure if she was the right person. 

He had asked his brother Sam about it once, about when someone knew if their partner was the “one.” 

“Fuck if I know,” Sam had replied unhelpfully. 

“Gee thanks, Sam!” Dean had said, rolling his eyes. They were eating pizza and watching a dumb show in Sam’s bachelor apartment. 

“Look, all I know, or think that I know, is that I really don’t think soulmates exist. I think you can make it work with several different people; you just gotta work at it. And if you find that you’re not really interested in wanting to make it work, then why even bother? Just move on. Save them and yourself the time.” Sam nonchalantly stuffed a pepperoni in his mouth. 

“I guess that makes sense...” Dean had replied pensively. 

So, Dean had thought and thought until he decided to just go for it. He was at a point in his life where he felt pressured to make adult-like decisions and he supposed marriage counted as one, right? He was certain she’d say yes and he was right. 

It’s not like they were incompatible; she was a journalist at a local newspaper (Dean liked reading her articles) and they liked the same movies and loved trying new restaurants. He loved her hazel eyes and long, brown hair. He also liked how she could wear sweatpants and still look put together somehow. There were a lot of great things about her. But there were other things that Dean just had to deal with and get used to. 

Like when she was mad and she gave him the silent treatment for days, expecting Dean to magically understand exactly why she was feeling the way she was. 

She had a jealous streak and when they were out eating, once, a waitress had flirted with Dean. All he did was smile back and leave a nice tip and Rachel didn’t talk to him for a week. He had hesitantly apologized and she coldly retorted, “took you long enough.” Then everything went back to normal. 

She had a habit of leaving dirty dishes everywhere and then complaining about how messy the apartment looked. Dean had just given her a really? look, and lo and behold, she grew mad again. 

They had some communication issues, Dean had to admit, but they managed to work through it, most of the time. Some of the time. Or until Dean apologized, really. 

He had to admit they had been quite distant, but Dean didn’t want to deal with what that meant so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He threw himself into his work and she did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later found Dean in the break room, struggling to open his plastic food container. 

“Son of a bitch, why is this shit so tight?” He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around only to find Castiel grinning. He looked particularly good that day; his hair artfully styled but not in a pretentious way, and he was wearing a black and white striped tee underneath a jean jacket that was a little tight around his arms. Casual Friday never looked so good, Dean thought. 

“May I?” 

He laughed and nodded, handing him the box. The other teacher glanced at his wedding ring and Dean put his hand behind his back nervously. He mentally chastised himself. 

Dean had waved hello several times that week when they passed each other in the halls, exchanging quick how-are-yous and have-a-nice-days. It’s not like he was avoiding him or anything. Mostly. 

“These things have a trick to them sometimes,” Castiel said, easily opening it. 

“Or maybe I just suck,” Dean replied. He laughed and handed him his food back, hands brushing a bit. Dean gulped and quickly sat down at one of the tables. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked, already taking off his jacket and placing it on the back of the chair. 

“Course not, please,” Dean motioned. If he thought Mr. Novak was fit before, his slim-fitting tee left nothing to his imagination. He wasn’t Rambo, but he definitely looked like he worked out. Dean sighed internally. 

“Great, thanks. How’s your day going?” Castiel unpacked his lunch and took out a good-looking BLT sandwich. 

“It’s... alright so far. It’s Friday, so I can’t complain,” he laughed. “How about you, how was your first week, are you liking it so far?” 

“Uh, it’s good so far, yeah! The kids have all been super nice and they actually listen to me, surprisingly. I’m really glad I decided to go with high school kids.” 

“Oh yeah same here. Most of them are pretty attentive- I think this generation of kids are just generally nicer for some reason?” Castiel nodded and took a gulp of his water bottle, his neck on full display. Dean artfully looked away. 

“Yeah I get what you mean. They still hate writing assignments, but I suspect that’s not going to change anytime soon,” he chuckled. 

“That’s definitely the one constant. They’ll always find something to complain about,” Dean smiled. 

They fell into an awkward silence and all that could be heard was their munching. 

“So,” 

“And-” they started talking at the same time. They giggled and Dean motioned for Castiel to continue. 

“Sorry, I was just going to ask, did you make that yourself? It looks good,” he replied. Dean was eating baked potatoes with pieces of steak, sprinkled with cheese and green onions. 

“Oh, uh no. My... my wife made it.” He looked down as he said it. He hadn’t had any trouble mentioning his wife to anyone else, and Castiel could not become the exception. 

“Well, looks like she’s a good cook,” he replied, meeting Dean’s eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Dean nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, she is. I’ll let her know you said so,” he replied, adding quickly, “So, how about you, did you make your own lunch or are you- married or?” Dean smacked himself internally for being so obviously curious. 

Castiel grinned and replied, “No, I made it myself. I’m not with anyone. I’ve just got Achilles waiting for me at home.” 

“Achilles?” Dean decidedly did not focus on the part where Castiel said he was single, even though he was surprised someone that looked like him was not attached to anyone. 

“My dog.” 

Dean smiled and said, “Ahh, that’s nice! I would love to have a dog but Rachel, my wife, is allergic.” 

It was another thing they couldn’t come to a compromise about. 

“Oh, that’s a bummer... Well maybe I can bring him to school with me one day and you can meet him. He’s a golden lab.” Castiel took out his phone and showed Dean a picture of him. 

“Aw, he looks great. I’d love to meet him!” 

They fell into an easy conversation after that, discussing dogs and where they went to college and their majors and their lesson plans. Before Dean knew it, the bell had rung and it was time for 5th period to start. 

“Oh shit, I totally lost track of time,” Dean looked at his watch and discarded his used napkins as Castiel did the same. 

“Me too. We should do this again sometime, though,” Castiel added. He looked nervous as he put his jacket back on, obscuring his beautiful arms. 

“Yeah for sure, you’re the only other guy teacher in this grade level besides me; we gotta stick together,” Dean smiled, absolutely not flirting. 

“Sounds good- also, I’ve exchanged phone numbers with the other teachers, you know, just in case they need anything. We could do that, if you don’t mind?” Castiel spoke rapidly, like he had to get the words out before his nerves got the better of him. 

“Oh, yes. Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll give you mine, just send me a text so I can save your number.” 

Dean recited his number as Mr. Novak added it to his contacts. 

“Great, well... I’ll see you around, Dean!” Castiel walked out of the break room as Dean said goodbye to him, leaving him with a weird feeling in his stomach. 

He walked back to his classroom where there were 20 pairs of eyes looking at him expectedly. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, lunch ran a little late... Everyone open your books up to where we were yesterday and get into the same groups to finish the exercise!” 

The kids scrambled around and Dean heard his phone’s text tone. 

Unknown- Hey, it’s Castiel 

He gulped and quickly added him as a contact. 

Dean: Hi again 

Castiel: Hello again to you too 

Dean smiled and pocketed his phone. It wasn’t a crime to befriend a co-worker was it? 

~

Later that night, Dean was watching Dr. Sexy and drinking a beer when his phone rang. Rachel was painting her nails on the couch opposite him and quickly looked up. 

“Who’s that?” Dean got irritated every time she asked- because she always asked. Without fail. 

“Sammy,” he replied. He nonchalantly got up and walked into the kitchen, intent on grabbing another beer. 

“Hey, Sammy.” He opened the fridge door and took another bottle out, grabbing the bottle opener on the counter. 

“Hey, Dean. What’s up? How’s it going?” 

Dean heard papers shuffling around and instantly knew Sam was stuck. 

“Nothing much. You’re having writer’s block, aren’t you?” He smiled. Sam was in his second year of law school and breathed and ate laws and penal codes. 

“Ugh. Yes. I need a distraction. It always helps me when I’m stuck, you know that.” 

“Oh, Sammy. You can do it; I know you can.” 

“I know, I know. This is just bump on the road. A long, long road. A road that I can’t see the fucking end of, but a road nonetheless.” 

“Stop being dramatic,” Dean laughed, cognizant of Rachel trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. That was another thing about her- she loved knowing everything about everyone. Maybe it was the journalist in her. 

Dean walked out to the balcony towards the back, taking a seat on the small chair. The back of their apartment faced a nice park with a small lake on it, and he enjoyed going out and just relaxing, taking in the fresh air. 

“I’m not, jerk! Anyway, what’s going on with you? Tell me something.” 

“Nothing much going on. Same old, same old. Still grading stuff, still molding young minds- you know how it goes.” He heard Sam make a noise of agreement. 

A few seconds later, he added, “There’s a new teacher at school. He replaced Bela, remember her?” 

“Ohh yeah! She was hot,” Sam added, gulping down something. Probably energy drinks. 

“She was alright, I guess. Totally wrong for the job, though.” 

“And this new guy? Is he good?” 

“He’s uh. Yeah, I think so. He’s nice enough, looks professional... I overheard some girls squealing about him. So, I guess they replaced an incompetent hot teacher with a competent hot one.” 

“Oh, so he is hot?” He could hear Sam smirking over the phone. 

“Yeah, I guess, if you’re into that, Sam.” Dean sighed and gulped down some more beer. 

“I know you are.” 

“I’m married now, Sam!” Dean used his hands expressively as if Sam was sitting right in front of him. 

“Just ‘cause you married a girl doesn’t mean you’re not bi anymore,” his brother replied unhelpfully, laughing like Dean’s love life was a joke. 

“Yes, thank you, I know how sexual orientations work, Sammy.” Dean rolled his eyes and was glad no one was around to see him blush. He hadn’t thought about his ex-boyfriend since his college days. It was fun, he’ll admit. But after meeting Rachel, he never really gave his sexual orientation much thought. 

“So, what’s his name?” 

“Damn it, Sam, quit it!” 

“Alright, alright, relax! You know I’m just messing with you... At least it’ll be nice to have a guy friend at school, right?” 

“Yeah, I suppose so. We exchanged numbers,” Dean regretted saying the last part and he cringed at himself for being careless. 

“Oh, really? Interesting.” 

“Saaaaaaaam!” 

All Sam did was laugh until Dean had to move the phone away so he didn’t damage his hearing over Sam’s loud cackling. 

“It’s so easy to rile you up. Okay, I should get going though, this paper isn’t going to write itself.” 

“You bet your ass it’s not.” 

“Okay, Dean, I’ll see you later! Take care.” 

“I will, Sammy. Same to you. See ya,” Dean hung up the phone and looked up at the few stars sprinkling the sky. He shook his head at his immature brother’s antics. 

He wasn’t into Castiel. Maybe he was attracted to him, but that wasn’t the same thing, right? Unfortunately for him, he had a feeling that the more he got to know him, the more he’d like him. 

He sighed and looked up again, willing the stars to tell him what to do. All they did was twinkle, offering nothing but more silence and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday, Dean popped into the conference room, ready for the weekly staff meeting. He saw Castiel already sitting, fiddling with his phone. He looked up and smiled when he saw Dean. His stomach definitely did not do a somersault. Nope. Not at all. 

“What’s up, Cas?” He sat next to him despite there being several other empty seats, and ignored the logical voice in his head telling him to stay away. 

“Cas?” 

“Castiel! Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly, turning away to look at nothing on the board. 

“No, it’s fine. No one had really shortened it before. My friends just call me Novak, sometimes,” Castiel replied, fingers drumming on the table. They met each other’s gaze and seemed to breathe in sync. It wasn’t awkward, more like too comfortable. It concerned Dean. 

“Cas it is then. Even though I like your full name. It’s unique,” he complimented him. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said things in such a captivating way; Dean was kind of entranced by it. It was almost otherworldly, but comforting nonetheless. His deep voice only added to his air of mystery. 

“Hey, guys, how’s it going?” Jody interrupted their quiet conversation, smiling from ear to ear. She took a seat next to Dean and sighed loudly. 

“Hey, Jody I’m good, how are you?” 

“Good, good. Ready to get this over with,” she said in a low voice, prompting Dean and Cas to snicker. 

“Hi, Castiel!” Another junior year teacher, April Kelly, sat opposite Castiel at the table. 

“Hello, April.” 

April giggled and Jody and Dean looked at each other conspiratorially. 

“I love your tie,” she continued, making Cas clear his throat and mutter a small thanks. 

“Hey April, how’s that lesson on the civil war going?” Jody questioned, forcing April to turn away from Cas. Jody gave him a discreet thumbs up under the table. 

As they continued their conversation, Dean looked over at Cas and grinned at him, patting his shoulder in a consoling manner. His broad shoulders were firm and he put his hand back down before it got stuck there. Cas chuckled and his cheeks grew pink again, endearing Dean to no end. 

The grade level chair had finally walked in and began the meeting, forcing everyone to keep their eyes open while they went over the week’s activities. 

Fifteen minutes they walked out of the room, Dean and Cas side by side as Jody and April waved goodbye. They had moved Castiel to the unoccupied classroom next to Dean’s, much to his chagrin. How was he supposed to focus when he was always on the other side of the wall? 

“You good?” He asked Cas, accidentally brushing shoulders. 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Listen, April can be very... friendly.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s assessment. 

“Yes, I’ve realized. On my first day she asked me if I wanted to have kids someday.” 

“Well do you? I’m kidding,” Dean joked, wanting to crawl in a hole and stay there for a week. 

“Yes, at least 8.” Castiel’s straight face broke and they laughed as they walked, waving to students on the way. 

“Well if you ever need rescuing, I’ve got your back,” Dean offered, hoping he sounded friendly and not flirty. Sort of. 

“Thanks, Dean... though I might just sneak in the fact that I’m gay sometime soon. That would really make things clear,” Castiel replied, glancing at Dean hesitantly. He put his hands in his pockets, resolutely looking ahead. 

“Oh... Yeah I guess that’ll do it, too,” Dean agreed, and smiled at him, trying to reassure him that there were no issues without verbally saying so. He was surprised at Cas’ admission but secretly ecstatic. Not that it changed anything between them. Nothing. 

They looked at each other before going into their respective classrooms as Cas grinned back and replied, “Later, Dean.” 

He walked into his classroom and sat by his desk, willing any thoughts of Cas to disappear from his brain. 

~ 

“Knock, knock.” 

Dean looked up and saw Cas standing in the doorway, holding a container. 

“Hey, Cas, what’s up?” 

“I baked some cookies last night. Want some?” He walked over to Dean’s desk and took off the lid. The aroma of dark chocolate wafted into the air. 

“Oh my god, they look and smell delicious,” Dean replied, mouth already watering. Castiel chuckled and pushed the container closer. 

“Thank you, it was my mom’s recipe. She liked using chunks instead of chips and I can’t say she was wrong.” 

Dean took a bite of one and fought back a moan. He gave Cas a thumbs up as Cas smiled at him nervously. 

“Have you had lunch yet?” He asked, in between bites. 

“No, I was just about to, actually.” 

“Well you’re welcome to come and join me. I was going to eat here at my desk like a loner,” Dean replied quickly, fingers gripping the edge of the desk. 

“You? A loner? I doubt that.” Castiel gazed at him inquisitively and deeply, like he was trying his best to figure him out. Dean hoped he didn’t. 

“Why’s that?” Dean tried to control his face; tried to not blush as he felt himself growing warmer. 

“You just seem very friendly and charismatic,” Cas said seriously, tilting his head like he was analyzing a painting at a museum. 

“Aha. Well. I really don’t think so. Friendly, yes. But the other thing? You’ll find out I’m kind of a huge dork soon enough,” he laughed, rubbing his neck. 

“Luckily for you I like dorks.” He grinned at him in a warm manner, but then took a step back, as if growing shy all of sudden. Dean mirrored his expression. 

“I’ll go get my lunch then, be back in a second.” He left before Dean had a chance to respond, leaving him gaping like a fish without water. 

“I’m so fucked,” he muttered to himself, taking in his reflection in the window. 

~ 

“Let’s go, let’s go! Single file!” Dean yelled at the students, herding them onto the bus. Several of them waved hello to him and fist bumped him. He was glad he had such good rapport with most of them; it was easier to teach kids that liked you. 

The junior class was taking a field trip to the zoo after a long week of testing, and they were elated to not have to spend the beautiful day sitting at a desk. 

Dean was the last to hop on to one of the 2 buses and did a quick count, making sure they weren’t missing some knucklehead. 

“Hey, Dean. Er- Mr. Winchester,” Cas corrected himself, standing close to Dean at the front of the bus. Some students giggled at hearing his first name. 

“Hey, Mr. Novak,” Dean emphasized, grinning at him. 

“Can I call you Dean?” Kevin, one of the many class clowns, yelled from the back. The students laughed as Dean and Cas rolled their eyes. 

“Absolutely not,” he replied. Kevin groaned exaggeratedly. 

Dean and Cas sat down on opposites sides of the bus at the very front, facing each other with their backs to the window. 

“Ready to see some bears?” He asked, earning a smirk in return. 

“I was born ready,” Cas replied, placing his arm on the seat, unwittingly flexing it. Dean ignored it with all his might. 

~ 

“What’s your favorite animal?” Dean froze as he heard Castiel’s voice emanating from behind him, close enough to hear the rich timbre of it. He turned around and smiled at him playfully, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m not sure, actually. Tigers are pretty cool. But so are eagles. And panda bears are just so damn adorable,” he replied, earning a fond look from Cas. 

“I agree,” He turned and walked further down the cobble stone path, leaving Dean with no choice but to follow. How could he not? They walked for a bit and he stared at the tall trees lining the path. They were approaching a large area where the giraffes were busy munching on leaves. 

“Do you have a favorite?” As much as he denied it to himself, he was aching to know more about Cas. 

“I quite like owls. They’re kind of quiet but also very powerful. Some species can see their prey from half a mile away,” he replied, looking at a giraffe in the large field before them. He gripped the steel bar in front of him, showcasing his strong, but soft-looking hands, much to Dean’s dismay. 

“Wow. If we had that kind of vision these kids would get away with a lot less.” He nudged Castiel with his arm, pointing out a pair of kids who were busy making out by the bird exhibit. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Castiel laughed, adding, “are you going to- or should I?” 

“I got this,” he said, preparing his best authoritative teacher voice. 

“You two! Cut it out! If we see you again there’ll be a detention slip with your names on it. Capisce?” 

The kids quickly nodded their heads and stepped away from each other. 

“These kids and their hormones, I swear,” Dean said, back in step with Cas, who was busy looking at him in a mesmerized way. 

“They like you a lot, you know,” Castiel replied knowingly. He gripped the straps of his backpack and looked at Dean fondly. 

“Well they definitely like you, too. I’ve heard a few of them gossip over how old you are, if you’re single, if you work out,” he said, regretting it until he heard Cas chuckle and saw him blush. He nervously ran his fingers through his brown hair. Dean didn’t think he could be cuter or hotter. 

“That’s flattering but uncomfortable... I’m sure you’ve had the same problem, though.” Castiel looked straight ahead, clearing his throat. 

“Why do you mean?” 

Castiel stopped in his tracks and gave him an incredulous look. 

“Have you ever looked into a mirror, Mr. Winchester?” 

Dean stuttered and felt his cheeks growing red. He hoped no one was around to witness him melting into a puddle. 

“Well yes... but- I- okay, whatever, but I could say the same about you! Mr. I-have-great-hair-and-blue-eyes!” 

Castiel laughed loudly, his hand on his (probably) toned stomach, while asking, “You think I have great hair?” 

“I refuse to stroke your ego further,” Dean replied, laughing along with him while secretly agreeing. 

They ran into Jody, who was looking at them pensively. Dean coughed and took a small step away from him. 

“You guys are having a good time,” she said, smiling while licking an ice cream cone. 

“Dean’s just too funny,” Cas responded good-naturedly. 

“Oh, no, don’t make his head bigger,” Jody frowned. 

“Hey!” Dean glared at her in a playful manner while Castiel smiled at their banter. 

“Anyway, it’s almost 2 pm. We gotta meet the kids back at the entrance,” she said. Jody wiped her forehead with a napkin, and added, “it’s hot as hell now.” 

“Tell me about it; let’s get this show on the road,” Dean replied, walking ahead of them towards a large group of students. The teachers did a quick roll call and were glad all the students were punctual. They exited the zoo and before heading to the parking lot, Ms. Kelly ran up ahead and stopped them. 

“We should take a class picture!” April exclaimed, earning a groan from Jody. 

“Fine, but just a quick one!” Ms. Mills sighed and herded the students into a small space by the zoo’s sign. Dean and Cas helped position the kids, motioning for the shortest ones to kneel in the front. They both walked to the back of the group, as they were taller than most of the kids (a few were freakishly tall like his brother Sam). Dean stood next to Jody, who was next to April. Castiel stood on his right and gently put his arm around Dean’s shoulder, making him feel warmer than he already was. He put his hand around Jody’s shoulder and grabbed Castiel’s waist. Cas turned and grinned at him, his eyes crinkling. 

~ 

Jody: Attachment: Image 

Dean unlocked his phone and looked at the picture Ms. Mills sent; it was the photo they had taken at the zoo earlier in the day. 

Dean: We are very cute 

Jody: You and Cas look adorable 

Dean’s breath was caught in his throat and he quickly typed out a response that wouldn’t sound defensive. 

Dean: Lol 😊 always 

Dean shook his head at Jody, but couldn’t help agree with her. He and Cas made a good-looking pair, if he was being honest. 

“What are you smiling at?” Rachel piped up from the couch, eating her pre-bedtime cereal. She looked at him skeptically, like if Dean was hiding something. 

“Just some pictures from our trip to the zoo.” 

“Oh... Well did you go and get that salad dressing I told you about?” 

Dean hung his head, and swore, “Aw, shit. I forgot. I was really tired. I’m sorry. I’ll go get it tomorrow.” 

“Ugh, whatever, Dean. I’ll get it myself. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” 

She got up and placed her bowl in the sink a bit forcefully, and retreated to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

“Goddamn it.” He closed his eyes in an effort to calm down, and he found himself staring at the picture again. 

He saved it to his camera roll.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months found Dean and Cas having lunch together almost every day; sometimes in the company of Jody and a few other teachers, but more often by themselves. They’d stop by in between periods to say hello to each other and Dean found it was remarkably easy to talk to him about anything. 

He found out that they both loved horror movies, desserts (Cas made a mean apple pie which did not help Dean like him less), Dr. Sexy, dogs (Dean really did want to meet Achilles), and reading classics like The Odyssey. 

Castiel knew so much about his subject that when he went into one of his rants about literature or movies or shows, all Dean could do was stare somewhat dreamily. He could listen to him talk about anything for hours. 

Similarly, he found that Cas remembered everything he told him, whether it was about his favorite show, how he took his coffee, his fear of snakes; Castiel was an attentive person. 

They became good friends and finally planned to hang out outside school one Friday evening after work. Dean was sure that he could control himself around his friend because that’s all that Cas was. Hanging out outside of work should be no different, right? Even if said friend was kind of beautiful? 

They sat down at a small table in the corner of the room, a lone light above them. 

Dean felt like it was a bit romantic and he mentally face-palmed himself for suggesting it in the first place. 

“This a nice place,” Castiel replied, taking a swig of his drink. 

“Yeah it’s casual. I haven’t been here in kind of a long time, actually.” Dean focused on the red Coca-Cola brand coaster under his beer that was fraying at the edges. 

“When was the last time?” 

Dean sighed and replied, “Last year maybe? With Rachel and some of her friends. It was kind of a bore.” 

Castiel laughed and stretched his arms above his head, making Dean look away before he accidentally ogled him. 

“You don’t like her friends?” 

“Not really? I mean they’re nice and all, but they can be a bit pretentious. And they influence Rachel way too easily.” Castiel nodded in an understanding manner, encouraging Dean to spill his guts. 

“Like Jody called me once at home, ‘cause she needed help with planning a field trip for the kids, and at the time Rachel didn’t say anything about it, but the following week, after going out with her friends, she confronted me about it. Talkin’ about, why is she calling me after work and ‘why couldn’t she ask you at school?’ I was floored, man. I mean, this was Jody! Rachel had already met her!” 

Dean took a gulp of air, trying to relax his tense shoulders. He looked up at Castiel’s face, who’s kind eyes conveyed everything. 

“I see... so she can be a bit jealous?” He hedged carefully, like he was walking on a mine field. 

“A bit is an understatement.” 

Castiel stayed quiet and intertwined his hands and set them on the small table. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, I shouldn’t be unloading on you like this.” Dean grew red and couldn’t believe he was complaining about his wife to his kind friend. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay. I mean, what are friends for? It helps to vent, Dean. Please don’t feel like you’re bothering me. You’re not.” Castiel drew his hand nearer to Dean’s resting on the table, but drew it back slowly. 

Dean looked up and smiled. He replied, “Thanks, Cas.” 

Castiel nodded and drummed his fingers on the table. 

“How do you feel about shots?” 

“Hit me.” 

~ 

“And then Sam kept scratching his crotch the rest of the morning!” Dean and Cas cackled loudly in the parking lot as he regaled him about the time he put itching powder in Sam’s underwear. They were hanging on to each other, smell of liquor around them as they tried to stand up right after being in pain from laughing so hard. 

“You are a terrible person,” Castiel replied in between laughs. 

“I’m hilarious,” Dean deadpanned. 

“Yeah, kind of,” Castiel said, his blue eyes twinkling below the bright light in the parking lot. They faced each other, standing no more than a few inches away. Their laughter died off as they gazed into the other’s eyes. All that could be heard was the cars’ engines rumbling on the dark road next to them. 

“Your eyes are very blue.” He blabbered out, making Cas grin. He grabbed Dean by his shoulders and moved him, switching their positions so that Dean’s face could be seen by the light overhead. He was pliant and would probably do anything Cas asked of him in that moment. 

“And yours are very green.” 

They smiled at each other again, gazes alternating between eyes and lips. Dean could feel his heart hammering loudly in his chest; so loudly he feared the entire city could hear it. 

They moved closer to each other at a glacial pace; Dean could smell a mix of Castiel’s cologne and alcohol. Dean was about to reach up to cup Cas’ face when a car driving into the parking lot shook them out of their trance and they quickly took a step back. 

“I think that’s my ride,” Castiel whispered. 

“Oh okay, mine’s heading this way too,” Dean said in a low voice, unwilling to look at Cas’ face. 

The car drove right up to where they were standing and Cas made to grab the handle. 

He looked back and said, with a weak smile, “I’ll see you later, Dean. Be safe.” He got into the car without waiting for a response and before Dean knew it, he was standing alone under the bright light, looking at his shadow. 

~ 

Dean slipped into his apartment as quietly as he could, turning to lock the door. 

“Where have you been?” Rachel’s sharp voice rang out from across the room, stopping Dean in his tracks. 

“I told you, I was having drinks with a friend.” He turned around and faced her, tried to sober up and stand straight. 

“Why didn’t you reply to my texts?” She crossed her arms and tapped her foot like a mother scolding her kids. 

“My phone died.” 

“What time is this, to be coming home? It's two and the morning, Dean! Who were you with?” 

Dean’s audibly sighed, creadling his head in his hands. 

“With a friend I said! I just got carried away, that’s all! Excuse me for getting out every once in a while. I have friends too, you know,” he replied angrily. 

Rachel glared at him and sighed. 

“Sleep in the guest room. You reek.” She turned around and slammed the door. 

Dean wanted to throw something; he wanted to hear something break, something smash. But that never fixed anything. He remembered that that’s how his father used to deal with his anger. He hated it as a kid, and he vowed to control himself better. 

After taking a quick shower, he laid on the bed in the guest room, looking out at the moon through the small window. 

He couldn’t believe he had almost kissed Cas. That’s what had happened right? He hadn’t hallucinated how they got close enough to feel each other’s breath on their face? Close enough to raise his hand and grip Castiel’s hair? 

He tossed and turned until his tiredness won out, falling asleep thinking about blue eyes and soft lips. 

~ 

When he woke up the next day, Rachel was gone to who knows where. He was secretly glad he didn’t have to deal with her right away. He was going to take some time to think. About everything. 

As he finished his breakfast, he resolved to call Sammy. As immature and playful as Sam could be, he was always there to turn to in need, always ready to listen to Dean and his dilemmas, ready to offer his shoulder. 

“Hey, Dean... what’s wrong?” He could always tell when something wasn’t right; it was like he had a sixth sense about him. 

“What, I can’t call my little brother anymore?” Dean wanted to stall the conversation, didn’t want to say out loud what he had (almost) done. 

“You don’t usually call this early... It’s fishy. Spill the beans! You sound calm so I’m assuming it isn’t a life or death situation.” 

“Stop analyzing me, Sam! Are you busy?” Dean took a seat out on their balcony, watching a dog run around sniffing plants in the park. 

“It’s in my nature, Dean. And no, I just got back from my run.” 

“How healthy of you.” 

“Dean. What happened?” Sam sighed and Dean did too, rubbing his eyes. 

“I... I might have sort of almost done something that I wasn’t supposed to.” 

“Was it illegal?” 

“No! It’s... unethical, you could say. Immoral.” 

“Are you gonna tell me what you did or am I just gonna have to guess?” He could hear Sam pacing in the background, something he did when he was thinking. 

“All right then, geesh. I... I almost kissed someone. That wasn’t Rachel.” Dean closed his eyes, waiting for his brother to chastise him, but it never came. 

“Oh.” Sam was silent for a few seconds, putting Dean on edge. 

“Oh?” 

“I’m thinking, Dean... Well, who was it?” 

“It was... That new teacher at school,” Dean braced himself. 

“What?! The hot one? That you said replaced Bela? The one you said you weren’t into?” Sam sounded incredulous and slightly humored, which irked his older brother. Sam was supposed to be disappointed, not borderline entertained. 

“Yes, Sam, the hot one. The guy.” 

“Wow. I don’t know what to say,” he chuckled. 

“Are you laughing? This isn’t funny Sam!” Dean couldn’t believe Sam was being so nonchalant about it all. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just... Wow. Wait a second, do you actually like him? Like... like him like him?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t. I just- Yes, I do like him. I thought he was just a good friend but then I kept spending more time with him and he’s just so nice, Sam. And understanding, and funny, and smart. I’m not sure I’ve felt this way before. I sound so cheesy, fuck!” Dean stood up and paced from left to right on the small balcony, his hand in his hair. 

“Wow.” 

“Stop saying wow!” 

“Okay, just relax! Listen, I need to say something.” 

“Go ahead.” Dean gulped down some much-needed water, feeling a pounding headache coming on. Whether it was due to the drinks he inhaled the night before or his current dilemma he wasn’t sure. 

“I like Rachel. Sometimes. She’s nice, I guess... But maybe, just maybe, you don’t fit together as well as you thought you did,” Sam said it quickly, like he was ripping off a band aid. 

Dean knew Sam had been wary of Rachel since he first introduced them. They got along fairly well but he could tell Sam restrained himself from rolling his eyes sometimes. He had mentioned before that he thought she was a little high-maintenance and a bit too jealous. At the time, Dean had brushed it off and as a result, Sam never mentioned anything about it again. 

“Dean? Are you there?” 

“Yeah, Sam, I’m here.” 

“I’m sorry,” he could practically see Sam’s puppy-dog eyes. Dean took a second to breathe deeply, taking a seat again. 

“It’s okay... I think. I think you’re right. I’ve been sticking around, waiting for things to change, but they haven’t. We have more bad days than good, and that’s how it’s been for the past year. I was used to saying sorry for things I didn’t do, used to letting her have whatever, and for what? Things have not been good since I stopped saying yes, and I think that, deep down, she’s tired of me.” 

Dean felt lighter suddenly, like he was in a dream. Saying those things out loud and admitting how unhappy he was were remarkably relieving. 

“You deserve to be happy, Dean. And like you said, you might have had good days before; good times and good memories, but sometimes that’s all they are. Sometimes you have to recognize what you had, appreciate it, but move on. It’s unfair to both of you.” 

After a beat of silence, Dean chuckled and said, “When did you get so wise?” 

“Right around last week.” 

The brothers laughed and Dean thanked him for listening, and promised to see him after he had finished his exams. 

He hung up the phone and looked out at the park again, looking for the dog. He was nowhere to be seen and instead focused on the ducks swimming in the lake, leaving small waves in their wake. 

His phone beeped and when he saw the screen, his stomach dropped. 

Castiel: I’m sorry. 

Dean took a deep breath and slowly typed out his response. 

Dean: Please don’t be. Can we meet?


	5. Chapter 5

They decided to meet at a small coffee shop near school; somewhere they could talk without being disturbed. 

Dean crossed the street, taking in the enticing smell of coffee. He looked around until he spotted Castiel right outside the shop, sitting by himself in the patio at small table in the corner. If he had a hangover, he hid it extremely well. He was wearing a T-shirt that said ‘Veni, Vidi, Vici’ and he raised his hand when he saw Dean, pink coloring his cheeks slightly. 

“Hey,” he replied as Dean sat down, not quite meeting his eyes. Castiel wordlessly pushed a mug towards him. 

“Hey. Thanks,” Dean responded. He took a sip and wasn’t surprised it was his favorite drink. The thought endeared him. 

Castiel finally looked up from fiddling his phone and gave Dean a sad smile. Dean hated to think that he was beating himself up over what happened. He wanted to remedy that immediately. 

“Listen, Cas,” he began, trying to hold his attention. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about because I was there, too.” 

Castiel looked at him wistfully, taking a slow sip of his drink before replying. 

“But, Dean, you’re- I... I know that you’re with someone. And I leaned in all the same,” Cas said in a low voice, gripping his coffee mug tightly. 

“We were both drunk, Cas. And I sure as hell didn’t stop you. And I wasn’t going to.” Cas raised his eyebrows at this, meeting Dean’s defiant stare. 

“But you know we can’t do this. Whatever this is. It’s not right, is it?” He sighed gently, looking out the window. Dean took in his side profile, entranced, again, by his strong jaw and deep-set eyes. 

“No, I know. Of course not.... I’m not asking you to have an affair with me, Cas. I would never do that to you. You deserve... so much more than that... Which is why,” Dean paused, willing Castiel to look him in the eyes. Castiel redirected his gaze and looked at Dean curiously. 

“Which is why I’m getting a divorce.” 

He looked taken aback, already about to object when Dean stopped him with one hand. 

“No, listen. This isn’t because of you. I mean, not entirely. Even before I met you, Rachel and I weren’t doing well, to say the least. We were either fighting, or not talking, or barely tolerating the other. And I’m not doing this so I can propose to you or anything like that! I don’t want you to feel pressured to accept me or date me or whatever. Even if that would be nice. To date you,” Dean was talking quickly, sort of rambling as Cas looked at him with an expressionless face. He wanted to get it all out into the open so there were no misgivings about how he felt. 

“Because meeting you,” he continued, “was one of the best things to happen to me. I had never felt with Rachel, or with anyone else, what I have felt with you these past few months. You just make me feel so... light. I can be myself with you and I have fun doing anything, as long as you’re there. I didn’t know that things could be like this, and you helped me realize that I wasn’t happy... But I want you to know- I need you to know that this isn’t your fault. Not even close.” Dean took a deep breath as he saw Castiel processing the information, focusing on Dean’s chest. He slowly lifted his gaze and grinned at him, looking like was just given the moon and the stars. 

“You’re,” he started, breathless. 

“You are the kindest guy I’ve ever met. You don’t know how many sleepless nights I’ve had, thinking about how unlucky I was, to have met someone so great, someone so charming, and not be able to do anything about it. I mean, I’m happy enough being your friend, of course, don’t get me wrong... I love our friendship. But there have been so many moments where I just wanted more, and after yesterday... Well I was convinced I wouldn’t be able to talk to you anymore. Because it would have only hurt more.” 

Dean slowly reached over and cupped Castiel’s hand, rubbing the side of it gently. They smiled at each other, and Dean felt like everything was finally starting to slot into place. 

“Are you sure about this?” Castiel asked tentatively, like he couldn’t believe it still. 

“More than anything else.” 

He nodded at him, and for one minute, everything was how it should have been. 

~ 

“What the fuck do you mean, divorce?!” 

Rachel was irate, looking ready to throw the vase of flowers that was sitting on their coffee table. She paced a bit, and finally settled on glaring at him, arms crossed. 

“Rachel, calm down! Look, you must have known this was coming. Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re happy!” Dean yelled, holding his hands up in a placating manner. 

He continued, speaking softer, “Look me in the eyes and tell me you think I’m happy.” 

Rachel looked at him for what seemed like the longest time. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. 

“I thought we could be,” she muttered. She sat down on the couch, hands on her knees. 

“So did I.” Dean took a seat opposite her, afraid she’d lash out if he got near her. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither willing to look at the other. 

“I’m sorry. I thought we could work through things. And we did, sometimes. But sometimes isn’t enough... This is the right thing... For both of us.” 

She eventually got up silently and went into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. 

Dean felt relieved to finally have had the conversation he was unconsciously planning for months, but he felt like crap at the same time. He felt bad for not doing it sooner; for maybe giving her false hope of a future, even though he knew she felt the same way. 

It gave Dean comfort to know that as cold as Rachel could be, she was resilient and smart, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would come out ahead. 

~ 

An hour later, she came out of the bedroom with a large suitcase. 

“I’m going to stay at my sister’s. I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff later.” She looked at him with poorly hidden disdain, and Dean silently shook his head. 

“Hey, you don’t have to-” 

“I want to get this over with. The sooner the better. My lawyer will be in contact with you.” 

She said it like she hadn’t just spent the last 6 years of her life with him, and Dean was only reassured that he was doing the right thing. 

“Okay,” he replied distractedly. 

She walked out without another word and Dean became comforted by the silence in her wake. 

~ 

Dean walked into school the following Monday feeling odd and nervous. He wasn’t ready to tell anyone the news of his impending divorce, and he had debated wearing his wedding ring that day. If he wore it he’d feel weird because it didn’t really mean anything to him anymore; if he didn’t, he might get asked why he wasn’t wearing it. 

In the end he had decided to leave it on his dresser, watching its glow in the morning sun before he left. 

If anybody asked, he’d say it was getting cleaned. Or something. 

As the students of his first period bounced in, he shot Cas a quick text. He hadn’t come around and said good morning, which left Dean feeling worried. 

Dean: Hey, can we meet in my class for lunch? 

Castiel replied with a singular, sure. 

Dean let out a breath he was holding and resolved to forget about everything until lunch. 

He smiled at his energetic class full of kids and said, “How was your weekend, guys?” 

~ 

Castiel walked in looking like every ‘hot professor’ dream that Dean ever had. He was wearing a navy-blue cotton blazer over a white button down, and a pencil balanced behind his ear. The funniest thing was that Cas was totally oblivious. 

“Hello, Dean.” He smiled at him but he looked cautious, like he didn’t know what kind of news he was going to receive. He stood by his desk uncertainly, lunch bag in hand, and Dean motioned for him to sit down. 

“Hi, Cas.” He took a deep breath and grinned, realizing it was the first time since his argument with Rachel that he had felt genuinely content. Castiel had that effect. 

Without further ado, Dean continued, “So. I did it.” 

Castiel tilted his head and asked, “What’d you do?” 

“I... I talked to Rachel. We’re getting a divorce,” he said. He was surprised at how easily the words came out. Castiel opened his mouth and closed it again, at a loss for words. 

All that could be heard was doors in the hallway, opening and closing in the distance; sneakers rubbing the linoleum floor. 

“How do you feel?” Castiel scooted closer to him, placing his bag on Dean’s desk. 

“Good. Free. Nervous. Several things,” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled at him freely, and went to reach for Dean’s hand, only to draw it back suddenly, making Dean frown. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s just, I don’t wanna overstep, you know. You just told your wife you want a divorce and I’m already trying to hold your hand,” he laughed, Dean joining him. 

He grabbed Castiel’s hand and muttered, “I’ve been wanting to hold your hand for a long time. I don’t feel like waiting anymore, if that’s all right with you.” Cas beamed at him, his blue eyes bright and joyful. 

“I mean, we can take it slow, of course. But I kinda wanna take you out. Like on a proper date.” 

Castiel looked at him pensively, and suddenly got up and walked towards the classroom door. Dean stood up too, alarmed he had said the wrong thing. Cas looked from left to right in the small vertical window. After a few seconds he turned around and walked straight towards Dean. Before he knew it, Cas’ lips were on his, firm and giving. He kissed him gently, and surprised Dean with how soft his lips were. Dean reached towards his hair and ran his fingers through it, down to his neck. Cas sighed and stopped himself; resting his forehead on Dean’s. He held onto his waist, rubbing his thumb in a circle. 

“If we continue, I might have a problem downstairs,” Cas muttered, chuckling. 

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later,” Dean whispered, getting close to his ear. 

“God please, no, Dean,” he said, blushing and grinning. 

“Can you imagine on this desk?” 

“Dean, stop!” They giggled and kissed again, but soon parted after hearing a locker door shut in the hallway. 

“This is all your fault, coming in, looking like that,” Dean motioned at Castiel’s figure. 

“Ah, so it worked. Noted.” 

“Hey!”


	6. Chapter 6

_ Several months later _

“Catch!” 

Achilles barked, running full speed towards the ball hurtling in the air, catching it in and landing gracefully. He trotted happily towards Dean, who hugged him and scratched his ears. 

Castiel was sitting cross legged on a blanket, grinning at them. 

They were sitting by a large oak tree in a park, taking in the beautiful day and cloudless sky. A perfect day to celebrate Dean’s finalized divorce. 

That morning, as soon as Dean had gotten the news, he drove over to  Castiel’s place and attacked his lips as soon as he opened the door. They walked backwards to his bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Achilles wanted to follow, but  Castiel apologized to him and closed the door behind them. 

When Cas was on the bed, lying naked and hard, he blurted out, “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s done. I’m free!” Dean replied breathlessly, kissing his chest in a path leading to his dick, earning moans from Cas. 

“Free as in?” A few seconds later, Cas’ eyebrows rose up into his hairline as he looked like the news had just dawned on him. He motioned for Dean to come up from his mid-section and kissed him earnestly, hands holding the side of his face, caressing him over and over again.

“I love you,” he replied, looking into Dean’s bright, golden-green eyes. 

He stared at  Castiel , and straddled  him, placing both hands on his chest. 

“I love you, too, Cas.” They grinned at each other and Dean leaned down to kiss his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his lips, his neck; he hadn’t known he could adore someone so much. 

“I love  _ all _ of you,” he continued, compelling Cas to chant his name like he was in a trance. 

_ Dean, Dean, Dean. _

He reached for a condom in  Castiel’s night stand, already knowing where they were, and slipped it onto his boyfriend instead of his own. Cas looked at him inquisitively. 

“I want to ride you,” he said in a low voice. He felt Cas’ hips thrust up involuntarily and was encouraged by a singular nod, already gripping onto Dean’s backside. 

They came just like that, with Dean rolling his hips and lifting himself off a bit and slamming back down;  Castiel thrusting upwards and holding onto Dean for dear life. 

They cuddled each other afterwards, until they heard Achilles barking and pawing on the door. 

They laughed and decided to hop into the shower, taking turns massaging each other’s shoulders. Dean was entranced by Cas’ smooth, strong back, rubbing the loofah up and down longer than necessary. 

After their morning rendezvous, they had planned to celebrate outdoors with a picnic, and that’s where they were that afternoon, enjoying the sunny breeze. 

“Hey,  Cas! Hey Dean!” Sam waved from a few yards away, a bag in hand and the other holding onto a smiling dark-haired woman. 

“Hello, Sam, good to see you again.” They hugged each other as Dean smiled at them, endeared at  how well they got along. When Dean had told Sam about his divorce several months back, he had congratulated him; he sounded elated for his older brother and demanded to meet  Castiel as soon as possible. 

When they finally met, Dean had been anxious, but that had quickly changed when he saw how they bonded over their love of books, running, and teasing Dean. Sam had quickly told Cas about many of his  embarrassing childhood memories, much to Dean’s chagrin. 

“Guys, this is Eileen,” he signed while saying the words out loud. 

“Nice to meet you,” she said, shaking their hands. She smiled and Dean immediately had a good vibe about her. 

“We’ve heard so much about you; Sam won’t stop talking about you,” he replied, nudging Sam’s arm. 

“Deep down, he’s a big ol’ sap,” Eileen chuckled, joined by everyone but Sam, who looked like he wanted to wrestle his brother. 

“How about we start eating!? I’m starving,” Sam exclaimed, already headed towards the sandwiches. They laughed at his attempt to change the subject as Dean whispered to her about how they’d continue the conversation later. 

They spent the day playing with a frisbee and petting a very willing Achilles, with Dean trying to embarrass Sam the way he had embarrassed him with Cas. 

The pairs ended the evening clinking drinks, Dean looking at  Castiel like a lovestruck teen and Sam silently teasing him about it. 

“Shut up, Sam,” he’d say, pink coloring his cheeks. 

“Sure, Dean.” 

_ 2 years later _

They were preparing breakfast in the kitchen one Saturday, the radio quietly playing some pop song Dean didn’t know. He was stirring the pancake batter while Cas was busy cutting up strawberries.

He had moved into  Castiel’s house a few months ago, fitting in seamlessly. Achilles was thrilled if his excited barking was anything to go by.

His bedroom had slowly been becoming Dean’s as well- his watch on the dresser, extra toothbrush in the restroom, his AC/DC tee in the hamper; until one day Cas nonchalantly suggested he move in. 

Dean had looked at him fondly and just said  _ okay. _

“Hey, do we have chocolate chips? It would go  _ so _ good with these-” Dean stopped when he turned around to face Cas, who was kneeling. 

“Cas? Are you okay?” Dean was about to kneel down too when Castiel stopped him, and called Achilles over. 

“Come here, boy,” he said, waving him over. Achilles trotted over happily, wagging his tail and depositing a black box in Cas’ hand. 

“Good boy!”

Dean’s heart stopped and he stared at the small velvety box, pancake batter forgotten. 

Castiel took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair; a nervous gesture of his. His eyes roamed from Dean’s socks to his face. Dean tried to control his facial expressions but he was pretty sure his mouth was slightly open. 

“I’ll make this short and sweet. Will you be my husband?” He opened the box and held it up, silver band ornated with a singular black line around it. He smiled at him hopefully, hand trembling slightly. Achilles, who was dutifully sitting next to him, seemed to grin at him, too. 

Dean beamed at him, tears threatening to spill as he took the box from him wordlessly and put the ring on his left hand, admiring its beauty and simplicity. 

“Damn it, Cas, get up here.  Of course I will!” he cried, hugging his future husband tightly, lifting him a bit off the ground. He spun him around as Castiel laughed and kissed him, in between Dean saying  _ I love you so much _ . 

Dean resolved to  commit every detail of this morning to memory, including how the morning sun shone onto  Castiel’s face, illuminating his bed hair, wide smile, and deep blue eyes like he was ethereal. Celestial, even. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all folks! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Domestic destiel bliss is my jam- they deserve this.   
> Find me on tumblr- I'm deservetobesaved!


End file.
